


you claim it's not in the cards

by bromanceorromance



Series: Rewrite the Stars [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Multi, OT5, Omega Niall, Polyamory, The X Factor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: Niall presents as an omega a few weeks after Zayn's presented. He's sent home for a few days to acclimate and while he's gone, Liam presents as an alpha.(This fic will make more sense if you start at the beginning of the series)





	you claim it's not in the cards

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in this fic is 18+, but in this universe individuals aren't considered 'of age' until they've presented as alpha/beta/omega. Presenting happens sometime after they've turned 18, but varies slightly from family to family. That's the only reason this is labeled as 'underage'.

Niall presents as an omega a few weeks after Zayn's presented. He's sent home for a few days to acclimate and while he's gone, Liam presents as an alpha.

Louis and Zayn help Liam through his first rut, so Harry's on his own for a couple days. He tries to distract himself, but Harry's nerves about presenting are kicked up about a million notches. He's happy Louis - and Liam and Zayn - have an omega to spend their ruts with, but he can't help worrying about how he will fit in as a beta. He's sure he'll be a beta. He's too soft and submissive to be an alpha. Niall's the first male omega he's ever met - ever. It just doesn't happen very often. Niall presenting as an omega pretty much turned the odds against Harry ever presenting as an omega.

"You're still mine," Louis assures him upon returning. "No matter what. Still mine. Just like Liam and Zayn and Niall - mine."

"Yes, Alpha," Harry murmurs.

Louis smiles. "We haven't decided who's Alpha, Hazza."

"Not officially, but we all know it'll be you." Harry wraps his arm through Louis's and leans his head on the alpha's shoulder. "Who else would it be?"

"Liam."

Harry shakes his head.

"He's barely presented, babe," Louis reminds him. "He could be a good Alpha. We have to wait and see. Maybe you'll be Alpha."

Harry shakes his head again. "You guys'll be an official pack before I present."

"We're already a pack," Louis insists. "We don't need to make anything official before all of us can be official."

"I love you."

"I know, baby. I love you, too."

 

\---

 

The alphas steal time with Harry and Niall when they can. Harry can't help feeling guilty about it, because if they went ahead and claimed Niall, they'd all be together. Without him, but still together. Louis refuses to even consider bonding without Harry, though, and Harry still has at least six months before he'll present. Legally, he's not allowed to bond before he's presented.

Niall's got a dorm to himself, so Harry sneaks in with him fairly often. They've got security to keep alphas out of the unbonded omega's dorm, but they don't seem to think an unpresented male will be much of a problem. All of the other omegas had already been eliminated from the show. They were approaching final three now.

Niall loves sleeping with Harry because there's no assumed roles between them. Niall loves the alphas, but it's always assumed that he wants to be fucked since he's the omega. With Harry, they're more likely to take turns fucking each other.

Harry hasn't presented, but Niall doesn't imagine his presentation will change that between them. He loves fucking Harry almost as much as he loves getting fucked by Harry.

 

\---

 

"Fuck," Zayn curses, thrusting in and out of Niall. "You're so slick. And tight. Like you were made for my cock." His thoughts come and go in bursts of speech, distracted by the omega under him.

"Gonna knot me, alpha?" Niall asks. A moan pierces through the air. "God, knot me, Z. I wanna feel it. Wanna feel you."

There's a quick knock on the door. "Twenty minutes til rehearsal. No time for knots, boys," Louis's voice informs them.

Zayn groans. Louis's usually the only one that can control his knot popping and he knows it. He's got a bit more experience in the matter.

Niall moans as Zayn's cock thickens. "Start - without - us!"

"Sorry, sorry, baby," Zayn apologizes as his knot locks them together.

Niall presses kisses all over his face. "I love you. Love your knot. Love your cock."

"We've got rehearsal, though," Zayn sighs, relaxing against Niall's chest and pressing his cheek to the omega's bare shoulder.

Niall curls his fingers through his hair and gently scratches his head. "Louis will deal. Li and Harry have most of the main singing parts, anyways."

"I don’t like that we keep cutting you and Lou's vocals back," Zayn mutters.

"It's okay," Niall assures him. "It's just for now. It'll be different after the show's over."

"Your voice is just as good, though."

"I know."

Another quick knock on the door and Louis pops his head in the door. "Are you two - Zayn," he chastises.

"Sorry, Alpha," Zayn says, turning on the puppy eyes.

Louis sighs. "We'll start without you, but you better get your asses out here as soon as you're done," Louis tells them. "And don't call me 'Alpha'. We haven't decided anything."

"Yes, we have," Niall and Zayn both reply, smirking.

 

\---

 

"You think it'll be different? After I've presented?" Harry asks Niall.

Niall shrugs. "What do you think you're going to present as?"

"Beta."

"Really? I would've said alpha."

Harry frowns. "Why?"

Niall presses a kiss to his lips. "Don't even have a knot yet and I still love getting fucked by you."

Harry kisses him again. "Still love it if I don't ever get a knot?"

The omega hums. "Always gonna love this cock," he mutters, sliding his hand down Harry's pants to wrap his fingers around his cock. "Even if you're an omega. Always gonna want it."

Harry groans. "Love you."

Niall chuckles, darkly, as he twists his wrist. "Wanna fuck me?"

"Wish we - had more time," Harry mutters, pushing Niall away. "Maybe later." He presses a sloppy kiss to Niall's mouth. "Maybe we can sneak one of the alphas in to join us?"

Niall nods, pressing their lips together again. "Can't wait til we're all in the same bed every night."

Harry moans. "Will we ever get any sleep?"

The omega laughs. "We'll pry the alpha hands off of us if we have to."

They both can't stop smiling as they kiss again, teeth clacking together.

 

\---

 

"Jesus Christ," Liam curses, watching his cock slide in and out of Zayn. "I didn't - god \- I didn't think it could - "

Zayn smirks up at him. "Be this good?"

"Fuck, yes."

"Such a - such a dirty mouth, Li," Zayn teases. He wraps his hand around his cock, moaning as Liam finds his prostate. "Li."

"Yeah, baby, come for me," Liam murmurs. His fingers dig into Zayn's thigh. "Come for me."

Zayn moans and comes all over his chest. Liam leans forward and licks some of it up. "You gonna knot me?" Zayn whispers, eyes dark.

Liam's eyes widen. "You like that?"

He nods. "Lou - fuck \- let Lou knot me. Wanna feel yours." He wraps his legs around Liam's waist, hips moving to meet every thrust.

"Yeah?" Liam's breathless, he didn't realize this would be a part of their sex lives outside of their ruts.

"Felt so good during your rut," Zayn continues. "Please, Li."

"Zee," he gasps. His knot's thickening now. "Are you sure?" He's only got seconds before he can -

Zayn grinds up against him, moaning as the knot catches at his rim. "Yes. Give it to me." His fingernails dig into Liam's shoulders as the knot presses past his rim. His cock twitches, spurting out a small amount of cum.

Liam's breathing heavily into his chest. "Fuck. Are you okay?" He glances down between their bodies. "Did you just - "

Zayn turns and keens into the pillow, hips arching up into Liam. He takes a moment to catch his breath. "I'm - I'm good. God, Li. You feel so good."

Liam kisses his way across his jaw. "God, I love you."

 

\---

 

"Niall? Baby?" Louis hisses, tiptoeing across the room.

"Lou?"

Louis carefully climbs into the bed and the omega immediately clings to him. "Sorry, it took me a bit to sneak past the guards."

Niall snorts. "I figured you'd given up by this time."

Louis presses a kiss to his forehead. "Nah, I had my heart set on Niall-cuddles."

"Not Harry-cuddles?"

Louis presses his nose to Niall's throat. "Nope. Definitely need Niall-cuddles."

Niall grins. "I love you."

Louis pulls back just enough to look into his eyes. "Love you, too, darling."

They're silent for several moments, just enjoying the privacy of the dark room.

"Lou?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you - " Niall squirms. "Will you knot me?"

Louis's cock jumps to attention, half-hard at a moment's notice. "Right now?"

"Y-yeah?"

Louis kisses his neck. "Just because?"

"I just - I wanna feel close to you."

"Okay."

Niall wiggles his hips, pleased. Louis can smell the way his passage is filling with slick. They both shove their pants off, kicking them to the bottom of the bed. Niall starts to turn towards Louis, but he silently rolls him the other way, pressing up against his back.

Louis kisses his bare shoulder, nips at the curve of his neck. He hums. "Mmm, you smell so good, Ni." The tip of his cock kisses Niall's entrance. "Always so eager for us, aren't you?"

Niall moans. "Please, Lou."

His hand roams down the omega's body until he reaches his crease. He slowly feeds a finger through the slick, into his eager hole. He opens to him without hesitancy, moaning and pleading for more more more. Louis chuckles into his ear before Niall turns his head and catches his lips in a kiss. He grinds back onto Louis's fingers as the alpha adds a second and then quickly a third to be sure he's ready for him.

Niall sucks at Louis's bottom lip as he pulls away form their kiss. "Please, Lou." He reaches back and palms Louis's cock. "Please. Want to feel you."

Louis groans and pulls his fingers free with a wet sound in the quiet room. He makes sure Niall's watching as he puts his fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean.

Niall's eyes widen, pupils blown. He grips Louis's cock and starts moving his hips back to meet him.

Louis grins. "Patience, little one," he murmurs.

Niall pauses and whimpers at Louis's words.

"I'll give you what you want," he whispers, gently removing Niall's hand from his cock. "I'd never deny you, baby."

Niall whimpers again. "Please, Alpha."

Louis wants to deny the title again - they haven't decided yet! - but he wants to feel Niall's hot slick hole around his cock even more. He aligns their bodies again and carefully pushes into Niall. The omega shudders at he bottoms out, a small squeak escaping his mouth.

"You okay, darling?" Louis asks.

"Yeah, yeah, yes, fuck."

"You feel so good, baby," Louis tells him. "Made for my cock, weren't you?"

Niall blubbers something incomprehensible and grinds back onto his alpha's cock.

Louis starts to move, slowly pulling out before thrusting back in. "You like that, baby?" he continues. "Like feeling my dick pressed deep inside of you? Just desperate for my knot, aren't you? Not even in heat and it's all you can think about, huh?"  
Niall groans, riding back onto Louis's cock the best he can. His own cock ignored in favor of the pleasure Louis can give him; it curves up, bouncing against his stomach.

"Bet I can get you to come just like this," Louis whispers right into Niall's ear. He gently runs his teeth around the shell of his ear before sucking on the lobe. "My little omega."

He whimpers again. "Lou - Lou, please."

Louis adjusts his position slightly, making sure he's thrusting right up into Niall's prostate, and moans as his stomach winds tighter and tighter as he hears his omega fall apart. Niall comes with a gasp of 'Alpha' and Louis's heart thuds at the word. His passage tightens around Louis's cock and then he feels his knot catching on his rim.

"Please - please - please," he begs, grinding his hips back against him. He ignores the sensitivity and embraces the way his body goes loose after an orgasm. A few more thrusts and then Louis's moaning into his neck, knot tight inside of Niall, shooting cum across his insides.

It takes a few moments for them both to catch their breaths and then Louis's wrapping his arm around Niall's middle and pressing kisses to the place behind his ear. "I love you," he whispers.

Niall squirms, pleased with his words and his knot.

"I do, baby. I love you. Can't wait to make you mine. You and Liam and Zee and Hazza."

"I want you, too," Niall confesses. "Soon as Harry presents, right?"

Louis nods. "So we can all be together."

"I think he's nervous. Thinks we'll do it without him - keeps saying we ought to."

"I don't - it'd be weird, yeah? Four of us bonding without him? It'd feel off-balance, somehow. And - and I couldn't do that to him," Louis whispers. "He'd be - I'm worried it'd break him."

"He thinks he's going to be a beta," Niall says. "Has he told you that?"

Louis nods against Niall's shoulder. "Yeah. I told him it wouldn't matter."

"Me, too. I think he's gonna be an alpha, though."

"You be okay being the only omega to all us alphas if that's the case?" Louis asks.

Niall smiles. "Yeah. I think it'd be good. It's not what Hazza wants, though."

Louis frowns. "What does he want?"

The omega sighs. "He wants the impossible."

The alpha kisses his shoulder. "You're the impossible."

"I know and sometimes I wish it would've been him instead," Niall admits. "He wanted it so bad. Mostly for you, I think."

Louis shakes his head. "He knows I love him no matter what, right? It doesn't matter if he's an alpha or a beta or an omega - he's still Harry. I'm still in love with him."

"Me too. But I'm not sure how to convince him," the omega says. "He's - he's just - we wouldn't be us without him, ya know?"

"Yeah."

They're silent for several moments, contemplating each other's words.

"Were you happy I was an omega?"

Louis chuckles. "Immensely. But that - it wouldn't have matter. It was just sort of - I was happy you were presented and I was happy that you seemed to be happy and, well, to be honest, the issue of one of us alphas deciding we wanted an omega for our ruts or a rut - well, that kind of solved our problem and that was little bit relieving. But that's - if you had been beta or alpha, I would've been pleased by that because then we could've had you in our dorm or easily had you come over to our dorm. So… this having to sneak into your dorm kind of put a wrench in our plans, but yeah, I'm happy."

Niall grins. "I wish I could've spent my first heat with you - you and Zee."

Louis huffs into his neck. "Yeah, I wish I could've swung that, but Li went into rut before you'd even gotten back and then he would've been alone and that would've sucked, too."

"I'll get to have you for my next heat, though, right? All three of you? Or, I guess four if Hazza's presented by then."

"Yes." Louis kisses the promise into his skin. "Never letting you go through heat alone again."

Niall hums. "Good. It wasn't any fun. Especially since I - " He huffs out a laugh. "I had no expectation of ever being in heat."

"Was it terrible?"

"Just hot and uncomfortable and lonely." Niall would never tell Louis how he'd cried for him and Zayn. His parents had locked him in his bedroom, not having a heat room in their house, and he'd cried at the door on more than one occasion, desperate for his alphas.

"I hated knowing you were alone," Louis sighs.

"Y-yeah," Niall says, jaw stretching around a yawn.

Louis nuzzles his neck. "Go to sleep, baby, it's okay."

Niall wiggles his hips. "I wanted to enjoy this as long as possible."

Louis lightly thrust his cock, pressing his knot up against Niall's prostate for a moment. Niall groans. "Need to get you off one more time?"

Niall quickly nods, cock perking up in interest.

Louis huffs out an overexaggerated breath. "Oh, I suppose." He smiles into Niall's back, reaching around to give his cock some attention as he continued to shallowly thrust his knot.

It only takes a few moments and Niall's shooting across his stomach. Louis gently rubs it into his skin, licking some off his fingers. He gently sings Niall to sleep.


End file.
